se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Estados Unidos-India/India
Primeros ministros indios con presidentes estadounidenses Narendra Modi= Narendra Modi Bill Clinton - Narendra Modi.jpg| PM Narendra Modi meets Bill and Hillary Clinton in New York (Reuters) Barack Obama - Narendra Modi.jpg| Prime Minister Narendra Modi with US President Barack Obama in Washington. Photo: PTI. Donald Trump - Narendra Modi.jpg| U.S. President Donald Trump (right) and Indian Prime Minister Narendra Modi (left) in the Oval Office of White House in Washington. (Source: Reuters) |-| Manmohan Singh= Manmohan Singh Jimmy Carter - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The former President of United States, Mr. Jimmy Carter calls on the Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh, in New Delhi on October 27, 2006. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Bill Clinton - Dr. Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh with the former President of the United States of America, Mr. Bill Clinton in New Delhi on May 26, 2005. Photo: Government of India Dr. Manmohan Singh - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush and India's Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh, appear before reporters during a joint news conference, Monday, July 18, 2005, in the East Room of the White House. Photo: The White House Barack Obama - Dr. Manmohan Singh.jpg| President Obama and Prime Minister Manmohan Singh at a news conference in New Delhi on Monday. Mr. Obama was on a three-day visit to India. Doug Mills/The New York Times |-| Atal Bihari Vajpayee= Atal Bihari Vajpayee Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Jimmy Carter.jpg| 1979 Foreign minister Vajpayee with Jimmy Carter. AP Atal Bihari Vajpayee - Bill Clinton.jpg| PM Modi in US and Bill Clinton and Atal Bihari Vajpayee. (AFP) Atal Bihari Vajpayee - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush talks with Indian Prime Minister Atal Bihari Vajpayee during a series of United Nations meetings with world leaders in New York Wednesday, Sept. 24, 2003. White House photo by Paul Morse. |-| Inder Kumar Gujral= Inder Kumar Gujral Bill Clinton - Inder Kumar Gujral.jpg| Gujral as PM with then US President Bill Clinton in New York. PTI |-| H. D. Deve Gowda= H. D. Deve Gowda Bill Clinton - H. D. Deve Gowda.jpg| In the Central Hall of Parliament. (Left) Clinton greets former Prime Minister P.V. Narasimha Rao, who is flanked by former President R. Venkataraman and former Prime Minister H.D. Deve Gowda. V.V. KRISHNAN |-| P. V. Narasimha Rao= P. V. Narasimha Rao George H. W. Bush - Sin imagen.jpg| Pres. Bush mtg. w. Indian PM P.V. Narasimha Rao (R) at Waldorf, among whirlwind of powwows w. world ldrs. attending UN Security Council summit. Bill Clinton - P. V. Narasimha Rao.jpg| La reunión de Narasimha Rao con Bill Clinton se concentró en la convergencia de los intereses comerciales, mientras que la divergencia de opiniones sobre Cachemira, los derechos humanos y el programa nuclear fue jugado deliberadamente. |-| Rajiv Gandhi= Rajiv Gandhi Rajiv Gandhi - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan's Meetings with Prime Minister Gandhi of India on June 12, 1985. Reagan Library George H. W. Bush - Rajiv Gandhi.jpg| D:MS/March, 1985, M32RG(AB)/A63(11)The Prime Minister, Shri Rajiv Gandhi with the Vice President of USA, Mr. George Bush, when Mr. Bush called on him in Moscow on March 13, 1985. photodivision.gov.in |-| Indira Gandhi= Indira Gandhi Harry S. Truman - Indira Gandhi.jpg| Indian Prime Minister Jawaharlal Nehru being greeted by U.S. Pres. Harry S. Truman at the start of Nehru's visit to the United States in October 1949; Nehru's daughter, Indira, who later served as prime minister, is on the right. Encyclopædia Britannica, Inc. Dwight D. Eisenhower - Indira Gandhi.jpg| Prime Minister of India, Jawaharlal Nehru, shaking hands with President Eisenhower at the White House, with Mrs. Indira Gandhi and Mrs. Eisenhower, Mrs. Nixon is in the background. Amazon Indira Gandhi - John F. Kennedy.jpg| President John F. Kennedy (in rocking chair) meets with Indira Gandhi, daughter of Prime Minister Jawaharlal Gandhi of India (seated on couch), and Shobha Nehru (also known as Fori Nehru), wife of the Ambassador to the United States from India, Braj Kumar Nehru. Naval Aide to the President Tazewell Shepard stands in background. Oval Office, White House, Washington, D.C. Abbie Row. JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM Indira Gandhi - Lyndon B. Johnson.jpg| Indian Prime minister Indira Gandhi (C) chats with American president Lyndon Johnson and his wife Lady Bird before a dinner at the White House in 1966. theindu.com Indira Gandhi - Richard Nixon.jpg| Indira Gandhi with Richard Nixon. indiatoday.in Indira Gandhi - Ronald Reagan.jpg| US President Ronald Reagan with Indian Prime Minister Indira Gandhi, 1983. Photo: Flicrk de Dr. Ghulam Nabi Kazi George H. W. Bush - Indira Gandhi.jpg| Indira Gandhi y George H. W. Bush. U.S. Embassy New Delhi Fuentes Categoría:Estados Unidos-India